


Almost Perfect

by Ladyface87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyface87/pseuds/Ladyface87
Summary: Her wedding day was almost perfect, almost.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to **queenb23** as always!  


* * *

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Yet, no matter how much she tried to enjoy herself, the inexplicable ache in her chest would not subside.

Everything had been beautiful, from her dress to the flowers she still held in her hand, and yet something was still missing, some _body_ was still missing.

It was not supposed to happen this way.

She had imagined her wedding day thousands of times over the years and it had almost played out just as it had in all of her musings. The groom was who she had always imagined, her father had held her hand as she walked down the aisle, her mother had cried bucketsfull, and her brother had even managed to sneak in a Canary Cream or two, but there was still that feeling that she had missed out, all because _he_ wasn’t there.

_He_ would have loved today _. He_ would have spent the day making fun of her and she would have taken all of it, just to prove she could. _He_ would have joined in with her brothers whilst they joked with her new husband about what would be happening later that evening. _He_ would have danced with her til her feet were sore.

But _he_ wasn’t here and she would just have to make do, achy feelings be damned.

She sighed as her new husband pulled her closer.

"You all right, love?"

She stared up into his beautiful green eyes. "Yes, I was just thinking about how much Fred would have loved this."


End file.
